Template OC forms
by BlakDawn
Summary: Original Character forms for use, currently just a basic hero form as a test, if liked will make more, please give feedback for improvements. DO NOT SUBMIT OC'S TO THIS STORY
1. Hero OC from basic V1 07

Universal OC teen titan form (hero) basic

V1.07

NOTICE: I do not want any OC's submitted to this, I only want this to be a standardised way of submitting OC's to a story (if it gets used of course)

sorry for any confusion

**(basic info)**

Real Name:

Hero Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Civilian Clothes:

Hero Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Powers**

Power:

Type (physical, metal, elemental etc.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Passive or Active (does it automatically start or does the wielder have to make it start):

if Active, Activated by:

**History**

Place of Birth:

Father:

Mother:

Other Relatives:

Age at which powers became apparent/acquired:

early childhood (1-6):

childhood (7-11):

teenage years (12-18):

Met Titans:

previous groups (super-hero):

**Titans**

Favourite Titan:

Least Favourite Titan:

Position within Titans:

**Other**

Other:

* * *

><p>Change log:<p>

01/06/2011: V1 created

01/06/2011: V1.01

added likes, dislikes to basic info

changed final note to be more informative

01/06/2011: V1.02

added opening NOTICE

_thanks to: __El' Caliente, again apologies_

01/06/2011: V1.03

explained types in power's

_thanks to: El' Caliente_

changed some grammar

01/06/2011: V1.04

explained passive/active powers

_thanks to: Melting Crayons_

02/06/2011: V1.05

added back-story in three parts

_thanks to: Moonlit Kit_

made difference between other and change log more apparent

02/06/2011: V1.06

added previous groups

This came about after all these OC titan stories with 'Submit your OC', if your like me and you have an OC you reuse this form will really help in submission.

Any suggestion for additions/removals/explanations etc. would be greatly appreciated, all changes will be tracked in the change log, and if this is liked I will make an advanced hero form and basic and advanced villain forms

Just a quick note: obviously if something is not applicable, like 'Met Titans' and they meet the titans in the story, then ignore it


	2. Villain OC form basic V1

Universal OC teen titan form (villain) basic

V1

**(basic info)**

Real Name:

Villain Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Civilian Clothes:

Hero Clothes:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Powers**

Power:

Type (physical, metal, elemental etc.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Passive or Active (does it automatically start or does the wielder have to make it start):

if Active, Activated by:

**History**

Place of Birth:

Father:

Mother:

Other Relatives:

Age at which powers became apparent/acquired:

early childhood (1-6):

childhood (7-11):

teenage years (12-18):

previous groups (super-villain):

**Titans**

Feelings towards Titans:

**Villains:**

Team:

Enemies:

Allies:

**Other**

Other:

Change log:

02/06/2011: V1 created

AN again suggestions and comment for removals/additions/explanations greatly appreciated


	3. Hero OC form advanced V1

Universal OC teen titan form (hero) advanced

V1

**basic info**

Real Name:

Hero Name:

Age:

Nationality:

Personality:

Likes (general):

Likes (food):

Likes (locations):

Likes (people):

Dislikes (general):

Dislikes (food):

Dislikes (locations):

Dislikes (people):

**Appearance**

Height:

Weight:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Build:

Civilian Clothes:

Hero Clothes:

**Powers**

Power:

Type (physical, metal, elemental etc.):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Passive or Active (does it automatically start or does the wielder have to make it start):

if Active, Activated by:

**History**

Place of Birth:

Father:

Mother:

Other Relatives:

Age at which powers became apparent/acquired:

early childhood (1-6):

childhood (7-11):

teenage years (12-18):

Met Titans:

previous groups (super-hero):

**Titans**

Favourite Titan:

Least Favourite Titan:

Position within Titans:

**Villains**

Arch-villain:

villains fought:

villain teams fought:

notable fights/villains met:

**Other**

Other:

changelog:

23/06/11: V1 created

as always feedback is appreciated, and remember in this version I want as many different options and parts as possible. thanks


End file.
